Sonic in Divergent?
by YouDaManBro
Summary: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Divergent, they belong to rightful owners. What if Mobius became a land with 5 Factions? What will the Sonic and the Gang choose? And will all their paths collide?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sonic in Divergent?!**

Sonic pov:

I awoke with a ray of sun hitting my face, the birds sang, and the citizens of Mobius were preparing for 'The Test'. Where we would face our most terrible fears we have, we would have to find a way to get out and face our fears. In the end the 'Test' will tell us what is best, but in the end, the decision of what Faction we will be in will depend on our decision.

I noticed Tails on the Futon on the other side of my room, Tails and I slept over, who knows if this will be our first and last sleep over we will EVER have. If he chooses a different Faction than what I choose, we could only see each other if we coincidentally bumped into each other, snuck out, or even became Factionless.

My uncle luckily allowed me to have a sleep over with him before we made the decision of our lives.

What would I be? Dauntless (Brave)? Amity (Peaceful)? Erudite (Intelligent)? Abnegation (Selfless)? Or Candor (The Honest)?

I shook Tails back and forth to wake up, his face turned to me, he silently laughed, and stood up. "So today is the day we face our results. Huh?" he sighed knowing I was worried too.

Tails was born in Amity, his family helped with farming and selling the produce.

I, Sonic the Hedgehog was born also was born into Amity. Uncle was manager of taking care of the produce and selling it at the right time.

Tails left for his house to prepare himself. I did the same. As soon as I reached the door knob my uncle stopped me. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" I spun my head around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Just remember, no matter if the results are the same as your Faction, trust that you will choose the one Faction that will be good for you."

I nodded and left without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Test**

I walked toward to a huge skyscraper in the middle of Mobius, hundreds of people gathered in lines in front of the entrance. I noticed that the symbols of the 5 different factions were on top of the door way, I guess that means that I would have to line in my faction. Amity.

Other faction members were lined up and chatting with one another, I was waiting for my best friend Tails in the back of the line. I saw him flying with his 2 tails. He looked worried. I mean, why wouldn't he be? "Hey Sonic!" he could tell he tried putting on a brave face.

"Don't worry dude. You'll do fine." I gave him thumbs up. He also had his hitchhiker thumb up too.

As we waited in our line I noticed Dauntless was jumping off the train, all of them in black attire. They were screaming at the top of their lungs from adrenaline, it made me laugh at how out going they were. I noticed a pink looking hedgehog stumbled a bit out of the train; she gained her balance back, but looked a little dizzy.

I noticed a light colored brown rabbit go to help her. The rabbit must have been from Abnegation, they help ANYONE in need.

"You alright miss?" she asked. The pink hedgehog just nodded and went to her faction line.

I looked at the erudite faction, and I saw a black and red hedgehog in the far back. I noticed a bat by his side, they both seemed like they were in their own worlds.

I looked at candor faction, and saw a red echidna, purple cat, silver hedgehog with blue on the palm of his hands up his arms, and down his legs. They seemed friendly, laughing at one another.

I looked back at abnegation and saw the rabbit again, talking to an older looking rabbit that seemed to be her mother. They spoke in soft voices, it seemed as if they were whispering.

A speaker suddenly screeched and alarmed everyone, a female voice was speaking. "Let the testing… BEGIN!"

This should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Encounter your worst fears.**

We all sat quietly, as asked by our instructors. They called 5 people from each faction to enter a room with our symbol on the door way, Tails and I waited our names to be called. Tails was nervous to see his worst fears, I had to admit, so was I.

I noticed the head instructor enter the center of the stage again, with her erudite uniform nice and ironed. She stood in confidence and looked around the room.

"May the following names line up at their doorways please?" She cleared her throat and looked carefully at her clipboard.

"Amy Rose." I looked around and say the pink hedgehog in dauntless rise up carefully, she took small steps toward the instructor. The instructor handed her a small slip of paper, and dismissed her.

"Blaze the Cat." The purple cat from candor, she confidently walked up to the instructor. Same thing happened. Instructor hands her a slip and dismisses her.

One by one everyone left, the room started to look empty. I breathed heavily, the nervous feeling started. I needed to stay calm. I don't know what is going to happen, or the process.

Soon I heard "Miles Tails Prower" he was shocked hearing his name. He slowly got up and hugged me. "It will be fine. You'll see." I reassured him. He smiled and left.

Soon they called my name; I dragged my feet toward the instructor. I looked up and took the slip from her hand. "Good luck." She whispered in my ear. I nodded and headed toward the door. There was no line; luckily I was the last Amity to take the test.

The door swung open, I saw a fat man with a big, long, hairy mustache. He smirked.

"Well little hedgehog! Are you ready?" I shrugged, and entered the room.

"Sit on the chair next to the computer." He instructed. He closed the heavy metal door.

He came to the computer and started typing my name, next thing you know my profile picture pops up. Has everything about me, what I've done in the past, etc.

"Well Mr. Sonic. Today's the day you face your worst fears, and let me tell you. 'It's no walk in the park. You need to control your heart rate, think logically, and most of all…" he leaned into me. "Have fun."

"Wha…" before I could finish he suddenly gave me a shot. I started closing my heavy eyelids. I couldn't feel my body, it felt numb.

**I guess we are starting.**

Last thing I heard was my heavy breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The fears now come.**

I can't see anything, I have no idea where's my left or right. I yet feel a slight breeze, its a bit cold. I also hear birds singing, and a roaring? Can it be water? Yes!

I try opening my eyes, when they do open, I see a colorful sky. It's sunset, the pink and orange rays of the sunset. It's beautiful.

Wait! Why am I here? How did I get here? All I remember is an old guy with a gross mustache gave me some sort of shot. Then I went blank, now I'm here. Now I know, this is the 'Test'. Why am I seeing this though? A beach with a beautiful sunset is not a fear of mine.

I slowly get up from the sand, and wipe all of the sand off of me. I look around; it doesn't seem to be anything unusual. Odd, I guess the test isn't working. I walk toward the shore to get a better view of the sunset.

I sure wish Tails was here. Then we could run around the sand, build sand castles, and engrave our names in the sand. We normally don't have freedom like this in Mobius, at least not anymore.

I heard thunder, but where? The sky is so clear; the only clouds are the clouds following the sun. I waited; I don't know what's going on. I look around; there are no buildings or shelters I could hide under if there is a storm. I look up, now it's suddenly cloudy with thunder roaring. I run to find shelter, I go in different directions.

The wind picks up, the roaring becomes more intense, and rain starts coming down. This is BAD! I hear a different kind of roar now, it sounds like the ocean is starting to crash more. I go back to see if there are restrooms I could stay in while the storm hits. Luckily there is, I run toward it. As soon as I got half way there, a huge wave towers over me. This is impossible. I pick up my feet more, it's too late.

I feel a hard push against me; I get swallowed into the water. I don't know how deep the water is, but I know I can't see the bottom. I struggle getting up for air, I see the top. As soon as I do reach air, I also struggle staying up. I try and try, my body is getting tired. Soon I'm too tired to move anything. I start sinking into the wild water.

I don't know how long I've been floating in the water, but I know I'm not able to hold my breath this long. Is this an illusion? No, I can feel everything happening; I can see it with my own eyes.

I suddenly find myself in a glass container, filled with water. I bang on the glass for someone to hear me. My body suddenly fills with fear. Can no one hear me? I bang harder, and then I see a crack. I pound the on the crack I made on the glass, it breaks soon. The water pours out and I start falling out.

As soon as I do fall out, I hit a hard floor. I'm too tired to move. I close my eyes, this has to be a dream or something.


End file.
